<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Days in the life of one Jay Halstead by Quetzalcoatl_hime</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486316">Days in the life of one Jay Halstead</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_hime/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_hime'>Quetzalcoatl_hime</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Chicago Med, Chicago PD (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Jay Halstead</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 23:33:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29486316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quetzalcoatl_hime/pseuds/Quetzalcoatl_hime</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>These little stories are the result of my teacher´s grammar exercises. Actually, she just wants us to make sentences with them but we can also write short stories. So, having nothing else to do, I usually opt for the second choice and thought to share them with you.</p>
<p>Please note that I´m not a native speaker.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Just another shitty day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Is there something like a time machine? No? Damn, because Jay needed one – ASAP!<br/>The day had started with him waking up far too early, even by his standards. He´d tried to battle his restlessness by going out on a run but when he´d returned the figurative ants had still been in his pants. Then, by the drop of a hat, it was 7.30 and he was running late for work. In the end, he´d arrived five minutes late, the team already there and amusement (his colleagues) and annoyance (his boss) clearly written on their faces. As someone who was always preaching punctuality, he felt like he´d been caught with his pants down. <br/>Next, his CI had nearly burned a hole in his pocket by demanding way too much money for his intel. Desperate for a lead in this twisted case, he flew by the seat of his pants. That, at least, had been the right thing to do. The information turned out to be valuable, so his sergeant hadn´t reprimanded him. <br/>Unfortunately, the bad guys had also had an ace up their sleeves, resulting in a trip to Chicago Med and Will mother-henning him.<br/>Well, at least someone else would have to fill his shoes for the next few days since he was on med leave for at least 48 hours. Although, he certainly considered going in to do his paperwork as he could already feel the ants crawling up his pants again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Just another f*cked up day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Idioms exercise part 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jay was down in the mouth – no, scratch that. He was frustrated and exhausted which obviously did not make for a good combination.<br/>However, if anyone else were in his shoes, they´d feel the same way. His ever-faithful partner, Hailey Upton, had given him a ring this morning telling him to move his ass to their latest crime scene. (She couldn´t have been any more polity as it wasn´t even past six a.m. at that point.)<br/>That was how this dreadful day had started. From there, it had only gone downhill – fast! During his last interrogation, the suspect had nearly talked his ear off, not allowing him to get a single word in edgeways. When he´d finally found holes in the alibi, their suspect had turned to insult Jay who, oh so desperately, tried to keep himself from telling their suspect off the Voight way. <br/>This is how he ended up at his desk, fervently reviewing their facts to uncover evidence which would help them nail this SOB who had committed homicide on an innocent family. Because right now, they had no leg to stand on and their case would most likely be tossed. A nocent murderer would walk free. No justice would be served.<br/>So no, right now nobody wanted to be in Jay´s shoes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Just another unfortunate run-in</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Similes part 1</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“This sucks!”, Jay decided as his brother gave yet another speech about self-restraint. It wasn´t even his fault!<br/>They had been as busy as bees at the office and although every single one of them is a keen as mustard about their job, a few days of overtime plus a lack of sleep left them exhausted instead of as fresh as daisies. It´s as plain as day that tempers had been running high as a consequence, making it harder to keep certain people on the straight and narrow. <br/>Arguing with Voight had been especially gruelling, which stands to reason seeing that the guy was as proud as a peacock. Therefore, they had been as proud as Punch when they´d finally locked up the last mad-hatter of the day.<br/>So, how had he ended up at Med? Well, as a treat he´d gone to a bar (looking back, he should have chosen Molly´s), wanting to chill a bit before heading home and getting some well-deserved sleep. Despite being exhausted, he could still feel the remnants of adrenaline from their raid coursing through his veins. In hopes of getting rid of it, he´d been nursing a beer (making sure it would be safe for him to drive home afterwards), quietly sitting at the bar.<br/>Somehow, a hullabaloo had broken out, so he, the ever-dutiful detective, had left his seat where he´d sat quite comfortable up until now. Unfortunately for him, the bar fight´s instigator had been as tough as leather. So, despite being as tough as nails himself, he´d taken a punch to the nose. This, however, had stopped him from doing his duty. Five minutes later, back-up in form of uniformed officers, one of whom had graciously given him a ride to the hospital since his nose wouldn´t stop bleeding and had already left his shirt soggy. <br/>Of course, his mother hen of a brother had to be on shift this particular evening. Don´t get him wrong, Jay was proud of his brother´s profession and his devotion to his job, but sometimes …<br/>He honestly just wanted to be home in bed right now, not in hospital. To add to his misery, he was as blind as a bat due to another punch which had swollen his eye shut. “Sometimes it amazes me how you can always find trouble. I should have you checked for danger-magneticitis.” Will laughed at his half-annoyed, half-exhausted expression. At times. the brothers were as different as chalk and cheese. “Come on, Hailey´s here to pick you up and get you to your apartment. I´ll check in on you in the morning after shift. You´ll follow doctor´s orders, is that clear?” “Chrystal!”, a voice from the door confirmed, revealing Hailey entering the ER bay Jay was currently treated in. <br/>“Thanks for patching him up, Will.” “No problem, Hailey, just do me a favour and keep my brother out of trouble.” “No promises!” That got a laugh out of the ED doctor.<br/>How he´d got home or made it to bed, Jay couldn´t recall when he woke up the next morning. All he knew was that he was as snug as a bug in a rug. So, not caring about the world outside his four walls, he´d decided to stay here for a little longer.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Velvety smooth ears</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Similes part 2.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In retrospect, Jay had to admit Hailey and Will had been right. <br/>His father´s death had sent the detective spiralling. With each passing day, he´d shut down a little bit more, becoming as stiff as poker or, as his partner so aptly put it, a pain in the a… you get the idea. <br/>Because he could be as stubborn as a mule, Jay had tried to process the grief caused by his father´s untimely demise on his own. Too absorbed by his feelings, his body had suffered since he really couldn´t care less about basic human needs such as food.<br/>Consequently, it had been a no-brainer as to how the suspect he´d been wrestling with on the pier had managed to send him flying into the cold waters of Lake Michigan. In late autumn, no less. The detective, being as thin as a rake, had never stood a chance. This, however, had seemed to be the wake-up call he´d desperately needed. After getting out of the water, Jay had been as wet as a drowned rat and as white as a sheet, teeth clattering from the cold. In short, he´d been miserable.<br/>Despite all attempts to get him warm as fast as lightning, the ex-soldier had become as sick as a dog, (no) thanks to a nasty cold.<br/>Not trusting him on his own while the illness wreaked havoc in his body, Hailey and Will had come over daily to check in on him. Only then had he noticed how far they had actually drifted apart. During his griefing - or rather ignoring-the-grief period, Jay had been as slippery as an eel. Anytime somebody asked him if he wanted company or accompany them, he´d had a good excuse up his sleeve. Now, however, that his regular companions had given him no choice but to interact with him, he´d realised how much he´d missed in their social lives. Within days, he´d been caught up with the latest gossip. The wedges he´d driven between himself and Hailey and Will had been removed. Now they were as thick as thieves again. <br/>This was not the end of the matter, though. As wise as owls, his brother and partner had come up with a fail-safe plan. They didn´t trust him on his own, no matter how much Jay pretended to be as tough as leather. According to them, the detective needed someone who was always in his corner, loyal to a fault, who would offer comfort without judgement, yet not push him to talk as Will and Hailey tended to do. It had to be someone he´d be comfortable having around at home.<br/>That´s how he ended up here, dozing on his couch, the TV softly playing in the background. His muscles felt as soft as putty, his new furry friend resting on top of him.<br/>Jep, Will and Hailey´s plan had been as safe as houses, as much as he hated to admit it. He could live with the teasing that would definitely ensue, though, he decided while stroking the velvety smooth ears of his new puppy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>